


Feel Again

by Belleteyn1173



Series: Feel Again [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Awesome Roach (The Witcher), Cheeky Geralt z Rivii, Developing Friendships, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Encouraging Geralt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Tries His Best, Geralt/reader - Freeform, Geralt/you - Freeform, Geralts Very Large Sword, Goat wrangling Geralt, Goats, Oral Sex, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleteyn1173/pseuds/Belleteyn1173
Summary: Your husband is dead and a monster keeps eating your damn goats, so you have to hire someone to get rid of it. Putting out an ad is the best option and like a moth to the flame, here comes a man who says he's a Witcher (whatever that is) and he claims he can take care of the problem.**will be going through and re-editing this story very soon**
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Series: Feel Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820965
Comments: 14
Kudos: 360
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	1. Chapter 1

It was the scream that woke you from your sleep. You laid there listening as another one of your goats was claimed by the damn creature that decided a month ago it was going to take up residence in the woods bordering your small farm. This would be goat number three. You only had two left now. When the scream became a quiet, defeated bleat you made the decision that something needed to be done. Those goats provided not just milk for you, but milk to sell, and this creature was taking a part of your livelihood. After sitting up you lit a lantern for some light as the sun had not made its debut for the day. You sat on your bed filled with straw and listened for the monster to make its way back to the woods where it would hide until hunger took over once more. When you were sure it was gone you padded along the cold, dirty wood floor to the front window. Peeking out, you saw the monster was indeed gone, however the mess it left behind was atrocious. You struck a match to light another lantern as you set up your kettle in your fireplace and threw into the wood pile to create the fire needed to heat the water. Pulling your shawl tighter, you pulled a chair closer to the growing flames, trying to steal some heat. “When the day begins I’ll milk the goats then head into the town to find help,” you said aloud to an empty room. You like to think when you speak that you are talking to Finnegan. It’s been 4 years since you lost him and you still wait for his response. You know it will never come, but one can still dream. 

By the time you finished dressing, after a small breakfast and cup of tea, the sun began breaking over the horizon. You tied your hair up and out of your face as you walked out the door to milk the 2 remaining goats left. They seemed oddly calm for just witnessing the murder of one of their own but you suppose they are used to it by now. You were only able to get two pails of milk today, which was expected obviously because you were down a damn goat. The stupid monster didn’t even leave a scrap or two for you to possibly cook up for yourself. It picked the bones clean and left blood stained grass behind. You transferred the milk into their respective metal containers for transport. You wouldn’t get much money for them, but it was enough to get a little food. Perhaps it was time to try and find work in town, especially if these last two goats get picked off. Finnegan paid off the land before he died which helped you greatly. Fortunately, for now, all you needed was enough money for the food that you didn’t already grow yourself and a little extra for any repairs around the home or for any equipment you used to harvest. Finnegan taught you how to be pretty self sufficient so that if something ever happened to him you would be able to survive. Too bad he never taught you the art of monster slaying. Your mind wandered as you began the long, slow walk into town with the canisters of goat’s milk. What would life be like had Finnegan not been killed? Would you have more animals? Would you have children? You imagined they would have his hair and strong jawline. Their eyes would mirror yours. Your heart began to ache. Your mind continued down the path of pain and ‘what ifs’ as you walked.

Eventually you made it into town. First stop was Mr. Pritchard who would buy the milk from you, next you would ask him to create an ad for you to post on the local board in hope that someone would come take care of the monster. You weren’t literate, another thing Finnegan never taught you. He promised he would, but you ran out of time. Mr. Pritchard said your name and you snapped out of your train of thought. “What?” you asked. “Reward? No one is going to take on a beast for nothing, love. You’re going to need a reward,” he replied. Shit. You hadn’t thought about that. “Just put that we can negotiate a reward,” you finally said. You’d figure something out, you always did. He finished scrawling on the parchment and handed it over. “Make sure you post it in the middle and a little higher than you are tall. It will catch an eye from a man worth his weight easier that way” Mr. Pritchard said. “Thank you for doing this for me,” you said. He returned your thanks with a warm smile and a small bag of coin in exchange for the milk. You made your way to the board in the middle of the town square and pulled yourself up onto the tips of your toes so you could pin the flyer up. As you walked home you had hoped like hell someone saw it. Preferably someone who could actually take the monster out and not some man who was more interested in you than the task at hand.

By the time you got home the sun was beginning to set already. You looked at the goats and sighed. Hopefully the beast in the woods was sated for a few nights and left these two alone until help came. You walked into your small one room home with the intention of eating something for dinner, but hunger wasn’t there. Instead you sat at your table and stared into the fire that was still going from this morning. Nights were always the hardest. The deafening silence, the loneliness that crept in as you lie in bed staring at the rafters overhead. Sleep was near impossible to find, eventually it would come, but you never woke feeling rested. You hadn’t felt rested since the last morning you awoke next to your Finnegan. Oh what you wouldn’t give to feel his warmth next to you again. With that thought you decided to pull down a dusty bottle from the shelf above where you store your kitchen utensils. After pulling the cork out you took a long, deep drink. The burn from the liquor flowing down your throat was a welcome sensation. Hopefully sleep would come fast tonight. You kicked off your shoes, untied your belt and pulled off your dress, letting it drop to the floor. The sky wasn’t black quite yet, the sun was still barely peeking over the horizon, but you crawled into your bed in your under tunic. You closed your eyes as tears burned behind them. Maybe someday you would be able to go to bed without the crippling loneliness strangling you and reminding you that you were utterly alone, your heart completely broken.

When you opened your eyes your first thought was that it had been two days and the monster had not been back yet. You knew it wasn’t gone though. It would be back soon. You sat up and pulled yourself out of bed. The sun was streaming through the small windows of your home, the few chickens you had clucked happily as the goats bleated. You decided to skip tea and breakfast this morning as it was later than you had planned on waking up. The goats needed milking, eggs needed to be retrieved and the garden needed some tending. You opened the door, closing your eyes you soaked in the sun’s rays. Suddenly your moment of peace was cut short by the sound of a horse approaching. Upon the dark brown animal sat a menacing looking man with long white hair, two swords strapped to his back and heavy leather armor decorated with metal studs. At first glance you wanted to turn and run back into your home, barricade the door and hope he couldn’t get in, but you knew if he wanted to that the man would destroy the barricade with ease and take what he wanted. Instead you breathed deep, straightened your spine and pinned your shoulders back as if that would make you look more threatening. The stranger dismounted and his horse took a few steps away to go find something to chew on. “Good morning,” he said as he approached you. His voice was deep and rough. You shaded your eyes from the sun with your hand to get a better look at him. He seemed to just be getting taller the closer he got. “Can I help you?” you asked with all the confidence your voice could muster. “I’m here to work,” he replied. Confused, you said “I have no work for you. This is a small humble farm. There is only enough work for one person and that person is me.” You were surprised at your boldness. You saw a ghost of a grin from him as he unfolded a piece of parchment. He handed it to you as he said “Not farm work. You have a monster problem. I can help.” Embarrassed you grabbed the paper and pretended you could read it. “Oh, that work. I haven’t seen the beast in a few days. Although, it has been picking off my goats for the last month. As you can see I only have a couple left,” you gestured to the two mammals as they ate. He looked over at them then back at you. “I see,” he said quietly, “and I suppose you cleaned up the remains of the last one?” “There wasn’t much left to clean up, but yes I did,” you told him. “In that case I will need to stay until it shows up again. I will look along the tree line for any signs and clues as to what the creature is then I’ll make a plan,” he said staring at the bordering forest. You nodded even though he wasn’t looking at you. “As for payment,” his eyes met yours as he spoke. Your breath hitched as you noticed the striking yellow color and the way his pupils were those of a cat rather than human. You knew he noticed that you were alarmed. “We can discuss it when I know what I’m working with,” he finished. “Who are you?” you blurted. Apparently your manners disappeared. “Geralt,” he said quickly. You nodded, apparently your words left with your manners. Geralt didn’t ask for your name, but instead let out a loud whistle to which his horse responded, trotting over. He mounted the mare and headed for the tree line. You watched as he became smaller with the distance. What in the world was he? He certainly wasn’t human. You had never seen a man like him before. You shook yourself and remembered why you came out here in the first place.

As you went about your chores you watched Geralt out of the corner of your eye. He walked the entire tree line then disappeared into the woods. It wasn’t until dusk that he emerged trotting back to your home on his horse. “Any luck?” you asked wiping your hands on the skirt of your dress as you stood from tending the garden. “Not a lot of information, but a little bit. I can’t tell you exactly what you have in there but there are definitely signs. Have you seen it yourself?” he asked. “I haven’t for it has always been pitch black when it arrives. I have seen the shape of it, it is very big. That I know for sure,” you replied. He nodded then dismounted. “I was about to head inside and begin making some stew, are you hungry?” you asked him. You knew you had nothing to pay him with right now, so feeding him was the least you could do. He studied you for a moment and then nodded. With that you hauled up your basket of vegetables and began walking to the house. When you didn’t hear his footsteps behind you, you looked over your shoulder at him. He was staring at you, standing with his feet solid to the ground. “Well? Come on then. I could use extra hands,” you said quickly. He immediately began following you. 

The two of you sat at the table cutting the vegetables and tossing them into a basket while the water boiled in the pot over the fire. Every so often you would peek over at him, noticing how his hands worked the knife through each potato. Those hands that went unnoticed due to being covered in leather gloves earlier in the day. Those large hands that were likely capable of ripping the potatoes in half. You wondered if they were as rough as they looked or if they were soft. Your heart fluttered at that thought. “Am I doing something wrong?” his voice broke your train of thought and you jumped. “Sorry, what?” you stammered, practically choking on your tongue. “You’re staring at me as if I’m cutting these incorrectly,” he replied. “Oh!,” you exclaimed then shook your head, “no not at all. I just..I got lost in thought for a moment.” Heat rushed to your cheeks. He gave a slight nod. “You live alone?” he asked, breaking the awkward silence. “Um, yes. My husband passed a few years ago,” you answered. He furrowed his brow. “My condolences,” he said quietly. You gave a half smile and waved your hand, dismissing the subject you clearly weren’t keen on discussing. As he focused on the potato in his hand, you studied his face. He had a scar over his left eye, his jaw was strong, his nose long and slender and finally your eyes landed on his lips. As your focus lingered on his mouth he looked up from his work. Those striking, yellow, cat-like eyes drilled into yours. “What are you?” you asked, the words spilling from your lips before thinking. He let out a chuckle, “A witcher. I’m a witcher. I hunt the monsters of this world that exist to bring us harm.” You nodded, still staring at him. “So you aren’t human?” you quizzed him. “No. Mutant,” he replied with a slight sense of defeat in his tone. You decided to stop there. Clearly it struck something inside him. “I never asked for your name earlier, I apologize,” he changed the subject. You told him as you cut the last carrot. “I like that….your name,” he said quietly. Your heart skipped a beat. You didn’t know how to respond so instead you stood and hauled the basket of cut vegetables to the pot that was beginning to boil. You could feel his eyes on your back as you poured them in. 

When you turned around you bumped right into his hard, leather clad chest. How he was able to get from his chair, across the room and within inches of you without making a sound you had no idea but here he was. You gasped in surprise and he smiled. “Sorry,’ he said as he wrapped those strong hands around the basket edges, brushing your fingers with his as he took it from you. He walked the basket over to the table. Regaining your composure you asked him “Do you always wear your armor indoors?”. He shook his head, “No, I just hadn’t thought to remove it yet,” he replied with a look of consideration. He began to undo the various straps and pull his armor off piece by piece until he was down to just his undershirt and pants. “You look less threatening this way,” you lied. He looked just as sinister without his armor and you knew it. He shrugged in response.

After some time had passed and several boring subjects of small talk was over you mentioned the stew was probably ready. “I need to move the pot forward so it doesn’t overcook,” you muttered as you went to stand. He held his arm out stopping you. “Let me get it,” he said. You slowly sat back down, watching him walk to the fire. The glow from the flames engulfed him and you noticed how broad his back was. His shirt pulled tight as he reached for the pot. You could see the muscles straining as he lifted and pulled it forward, away from the flames. He straightened and turned facing you. “Bowls?” he asked. Words escaped you so you just pointed to where they were. He took long strides across the room, his boots making loud thumps with each step. 

After retrieving them, he carried them to the pot, filled one and brought it to you. You took the bowl from his hands and your eyes traveled up his thick forearms, to his strong biceps and they continued across his broad chest, ending their journey on his face . Your mouth was dry as you thanked him. When he turned away you shunned yourself for staring at him the way you were. It wasn’t like you hadn’t seen a man before. You needed to get yourself together. He was here to work, not for you to drool over. As you mentally gave yourself a verbal lashing, your eyes traveled across the room to where he was filling his own bowl with the stew. They stopped as soon as they landed on his perfect ass. You jumped at the realization that you were staring AGAIN. Not only were you staring at him, but the thoughts invading your mind were beyond inappropriate. He returned to the table, taking his seat across from you and began to eat. You followed suit and began eating as well. Silence hung in the air until you were both finished with your stew. “It was delicious, thank you,” he finally said. You smirked, “There is no way a man your size is full off of one bowl.” A deep chuckle rumbled from him. “Here,” you said as you took his bowl. You walked to fill it again. When you faced him he was staring at you with a look of appreciation in his eyes. You smiled as you put the bowl in front of him. “Eat. You’re going to need it if you plan to take on a monster tonight or tomorrow,” you told him. He finished the second bowl as quickly as he did with the first. He leaned back in his chair with a look of satisfaction. “If it is okay with you, I will station myself outside tonight to watch for the monster,” he said. “You’re not going to sleep tonight?” you asked confused. “I will rest when I can,” he replied. With that he stood and began putting his armor back on. “If you need anything I will be right outside,” he told you as he pulled the final strap tight. He picked up his swords, slung them onto his back and pulled that strap tight as well. “Why two?” you asked. He looked at you with a look of question. “Swords,” you said as you pointed. “Ah, silver for monsters, steel for the rest,” he answered with a slight smile then he turned and walked out the door. 

About an hour after Geralt had left the house you decided to try and rest. You undressed down to your under-tunic and crawled onto your bed. As the deafening silence closed in, you began to feel the familiar heaviness in your chest. You pulled your knees to your up close to your body hoping it would help the feeling of loneliness that was inevitably coming. That’s when you began to hear the rain on the roof. It started slowly then began to become more aggressive. The tapping turned into pounding. You knew it was pouring and then you remembered Geralt was out there. You sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. Looking out your window you saw him sitting in the rain with his horse, just watching the treeline. You lit a lantern and pulled your shawl over your head as you opened the door. You’d be damned if he was going to sit in the rain all night. You were so focused on getting him out of the rain you didn’t even notice you were barefoot until your toes squished into the mud. “Geralt!,” you yelled to him. He looked at you and immediately stood. Closing the distance between you with huge strides. “What are you doing?” he asked. “You can’t stay out here in this storm, come inside,” you replied loudly. “I’m fine, go back in. It’s dangerous out here,” he yelled over the rain. You pinned him with a look. He must have known you weren’t going to give in and that you would stand out here until he agreed. Defeated, he grabbed the reins of his horse and led her under the roof overhang on the side of your house then followed you inside. You set the lantern and your shawl on the table. “Take off your armor so I can hang it to dry a bit,” you instructed him. He didn’t move. You turned to face him. “Now...please,” you said pinning him with the same stare you used to get him inside. He began undoing the buckles and pulling pieces off. You took each piece from him and hung them on various things around the house to dry. Once they were all hung up you looked at Geralt who had been watching you the entire time. “What?” you asked pointedly. “Your feet,” he said, gesturing towards them. You looked down to find them caked in mud. You looked at his feet, “Your boots,” you replied. He looked down at the mud caking his boots and quickly removed them. He pinned you again with that yellow stare, loose tendrils of hair in his face dripping the water from the rain onto his shirt. He pulled out one of the chairs by the table and nodded at it, “Sit,” he commanded. You furrowed your brow in confusion but walked over to sit down. 

He hung the kettle, still full of water from the morning, over the fire. He then walked back to the kitchen area of your home and began searching for something. “What are you looking for?” you asked him. “A wash basin and a cloth,” he said with concentration on his face. “Directly below where you are looking,” you told him. He pulled the basin out and found a stray cloth next to it. He walked back to the kettle, poured water into the basin and came back to you. He knelt on the floor in front of you and held out a hand. “Foot,” he said bluntly. You didn’t protest, you just put your mud caked foot in his hand. He lowered it into the warm water of the basin and began wiping the mud away with the cloth ever so gently. You watched as he focused on every toe, taking special care not to tickle you as he wiped the mud away. He ran the cloth down the arch of your foot to the heel and up towards your calf. You couldn’t help yourself as you released a soft moan. He looked up at you and the second you made eye contact embarrassment sent a flush of heat over your face. You said nothing, but the embarrassment must have been evident because Geralt smiled. He set your now clean foot on the floor and went to work on the other one. You clenched your teeth and closed your eyes as his hands brushed over the sensitive sole of your foot. You made sure not to let any noises escape this time as he went up your calf. When he placed your foot on the floor you opened your eyes to look at him. He began to dry the first foot, slowly and gently. You sat forward a bit to get a better view of what he was doing. He slowly moved the drying cloth up your calf, to your knee and stopped. You wanted him to go further. The thought released a bloom of heat in your belly and between your legs. He looked up making eye contact once more. He went to work on the other foot, keeping his eyes locked on yours as he dried each toe, the arch, your heel and then the cloth began its ascent up your leg. Your lips parted slightly and the walls of your pussy clenched as he traveled up your calf applying slight pressure with his fingers as his thumbs remained on either side of your shin. He got to your knee and stopped, his gaze penetrating yours. “You’re all dry,” he said, but the truth was you were the farthest thing from dry and you didn’t know how to handle it. It had been four years since a man made you feel this way. Hell, it had been four years since a man had touched you. “Thank you,” you managed to choke out, still staring at him. 

You both stood at the same time. He carried the bowl to the door so he could toss the soiled water out and you walked to retrieve the bottle of whiskey sitting on the shelf. “Do you drink?” you asked him, unsure of whether witchers were allowed to partake. He gave a small nod, so you poured a bit of the amber liquid into two cups. He reached for the cup you were holding out for him and his fingers brushed over yours. The electricity shot up your arm and threatened to stop your heart right then and there. You sipped as he drank it all in one quick slug. A low growl of approval came from his throat, making his appreciation of the drink obvious. What he didn’t know was that the growl also brought forth an approval from a side of you that had been lying dormant for quite some time. He looked at you as the thought crossed your mind and you panicked for a moment. What if witchers could read minds? You didn’t know anything about them, hell, you didn’t even know what they were before he showed up. He walked towards you and instinct had you take a step backwards but there was nowhere to go for your rear bumped into the table behind you. He stopped within an inch of you, his height dwarfing you. He stared down into your eyes with his glowing, yellow gaze. You could feel his breath coming from his nose on your forehead. He set the cup down on the table. “You should get some rest,” he said quietly. “What will you do?” you asked him. “I will sit right here and wait to see if our monster makes an appearance,” he answered. He then took a step back and went around the table to grab a chair. You quickly downed the rest of your whiskey and walked with a hastened pace to your bed. You glanced over your shoulder at him one last time before you crawled onto your straw stuffed bed. He was posted on his chair staring out the front window. 

A couple of hours later you opened your eyes to find the witcher still sitting in his chair, the rise and fall of his chest even, his breath quiet. The glow of the embers in the fireplace was the only source of light and you could barely make out the features of his face, but you knew he was sleeping. You got up, padding quietly over to where he was stationed. You softly laid your hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle shake. “Geralt,” you whispered. He jumped at your voice and you shushed him, “Shhh, it’s just me. You fell asleep. The rain is still coming down pretty hard, I don’t think the monster is coming tonight.” He looked out the window and then back at you. “Come lay with me,” you offered, “You can rest comfortably.” He considered you for a moment and then nodded. He stood up and followed you to the bed. You crawled in first so that he could lay on the outside in case he needed to jump up quickly and get to work. As soon as you snuggled in you felt the bed dip under his weight as he climbed in beside you. Both of you were lying on your backs staring at the dark rafters above. The only sounds were the occasional crack from the embers, the rain and his quiet breathing. You assumed he had fallen asleep instantly so you rolled to your side facing away from him. Even with this man in your bed the heavy feeling of loneliness began to creep up as it always did. 

Suddenly you felt him shifting next to you and a heavy, thick arm draped over your side, his hand snaked across your belly and pulled you in tight to his chest. It was as if he felt that loneliness threatening to take your happiness away. You felt him bury his face against the back of your neck. “Is this okay?” he whispered, his breath hot on your skin. You smiled even though he couldn’t see your face, “Yes,” you replied quietly as you moved your hips back so your body was completely flush with his. You felt his chest rumble as he made a low 'Mmm' sound. A jolt shot through your body followed quickly by a shiver. “Are you cold?” he asked, pulling the blanket over the both of you. You didn’t reply. He returned his arm to its previous position wrapped around you and you felt a rush between your legs. You clenched your thighs together because you felt yourself progressively getting more wet than before. As you balked at the thought of it he took a big inhale through his nose as if he was smelling your hair. You bit your bottom lip as you tried to control these urges that were invading your brain. You wiggled slightly to get more comfortable then felt his length hardening against your ass. Did he know? Could he hear your thoughts or was he just that in tune with your body? Damned your ignorance when it came to witchers. What should you do now? It was obvious his mind was exactly where yours had been. Should you roll over and take what you want from him? Or should you run out the front door and sleep with the goats tonight? “Relax,” his voice cut in. You stilled. “You’ve been holding your breath for quite some time now,” he murmured. He was right, you released the lungfuls of air and your body let go of the tension. “There you go. Good girl,” his voice rumbled in your ear. Another wall of desire slammed into you. What the hell was happening? Since when had you become so desperate for a man’s touch? You squeezed your thighs harder to relieve some of the ache that was building. You heard a soft chuckle escape from him. What was he laughing at? He sat up, bracing himself on the arm that wasn’t wrapped around you. He said your name softly. You rolled onto your back to look at him. His hand that was resting on your side began moving up your body. It skimmed over your rib cage, up between your breasts, to your neck and stopped when he cradled the side of your face. He lowered his head, his lips stopping mere millimetres from yours. He searched your eyes for approval. Once he saw no sign of rejection from you, Geralt softly pressed his lips against yours. You parted your lips inviting his tongue in. The kiss was deep and passionate as his tongue slid over yours. His mouth pulled away but his lips followed your jawline towards your ear as his hand moved up to the back of your skull where it was lost in your hair. He whispered, “I can smell the lust on you and believe me when I tell you it is one of the sweetest scents I have ever smelled.” You inhaled sharply at his words. He hadn’t read your mind, he had smelled you. A small part of you felt embarrassed, but a larger, more shameless, part of you loved the fact that he knew. “Geralt….I..,” you stammered. He pulled away then lowered himself to the bed again. “Rest,” he said. You studied his face for a moment before rolling back onto your side. 

You were confused as to what just happened. There was a space between your bodies now and you felt a chill from the absence of his touch. Again, as if he knew, he reached out for you and yanked you against him. Your bodies were flush together once more, his length still hard against your ass. You wiggled ever so slightly to readjust for comfort. A low growl formed in his chest. “Do that again and I can’t be responsible for what I’ll do next,” his rough voice murmured. Before you thought anything of it, you wiggled again. His grip on you tightened as his body tensed. His hand began moving down your side, traveling over your hip, down your leg until it stilled over the hem of your under tunic. It began retracing its path, this time with the hem securely between his fingers lifting it as his hand traveled back up. It stopped at your hip. Your heart began pounding. His big, rough hand slid over the bare skin of your hip stopping at your lower abdomen then began moving south. “Open your legs,” he said roughly into your ear. You did as you were told and you parted your thighs. His hand skimmed over your mound and his middle finger delved into your folds. “Mmm, just as I thought,” he said his finger rubbing over your clit, “you’re wet for me.” Your breath hitched as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. The pleasure already building. It had been so long since anyone but yourself had given you any type of release. You rolled onto your back to give him better access. As you spread your legs further apart he sucked in a breath through his teeth. He braced himself up on his other arm and looked down at your face. The finger that was rubbing your clit traveled down to your entrance teasing it only slightly before slowly entering. You inhaled a rush of air as your eyes snapped open to meet his and your walls clenched around his finger. He smiled wickedly as another finger entered, stretching you. A small whimper left your lips. He began to slowly move them in and out, the fullness you felt from his fingers surprising you. He gently pushed them in once more and stopped. His fingers stroked the front wall of your vagina as the heel of his palm rubbed against your clit. Your breath quickened as you felt the pressure of your orgasm building. “There you go,” he said softly. You began rocking your hips needing more pressure from his palm. You felt your legs start to tingle as you began to pant. The tingle made its way up to your pelvis. The pleasure building as he stroked faster. “Oh gods,” you sputtered. “That’s it. Cum for me,” he growled. His words detonated your orgasm. Your hips bucked as you rode out your climax, the sheets of the bed clenched tightly in your fists. A wail of pleasure escaped your throat. 

He removed his fingers as you came down from your high, “Good girl,” he praised. You watched, still trying to catch your breath, as he brought his hand to his mouth. His eyes drilling yours, he sucked your cum off his fingers. “You taste just as sweet as you smell,” he said. You were speechless. “Now, you need to sleep,” he directed as he rolled you onto your side then pulled you against him once more. Your head was reeling over what had just transpired, but for the first time in four years, the loneliness you grew so accustomed to evaded you as you drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those damn goats.....seriously.

CRACK!! You shot up from your deep slumber, heart racing. The spot next to you was empty and the sun was beaming through the windows. CRACK! You jumped. “What the hell,” you muttered softly to yourself. You pulled yourself out of the bed to investigate the alarming noise. Peering out the window you found Geralt with an axe in his hand and a rather large pile of split wood on the ground surrounding him. You couldn’t help but also notice he was shirtless. “How about that view for a wake up call,” you said, smiling to yourself. You opened the door and leaned on the frame. You continued to watch as Geralt set another log on the wood block then readied the axe for another chop. He swung the axe up over his head and thrust it down with such a force that the log split in half with just one strike. The ropes of muscles in his arms protruded through his skin that was glistening with perspiration. He straightened his spine, the axe hanging lazily at his side while he admired his own work. Meanwhile, you admired the work of art in front of you. His chest and abdomen were riddled with scars, but they didn’t take away the beauty of him. If anything the scars added to it. You began to daydream, appreciating the view when suddenly you heard your name and snapped back to reality. “I said good morning,” Geralt’s voice cut in. Your heart began to race. “Oh! I...uh..I was just,” you sighed, “Good morning.” 

He smiled at you as he dropped the axe. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I saw you were low on wood when I added a few logs to the fireplace this morning, preparing it for breakfast. so I thought I would get some more,” he said as he began to walk towards you. “Breakfast?” you asked confused. “You didn’t see it on the table?” he asked. You looked over your shoulder and saw that indeed, there was a small spread of food. “I must have missed it when I was rushing here to see what all the racket was about,” you replied with a smile. A small chuckle escaped from him. “Go in and eat. I already took care of the animals,” he said as he reached for his shirt that was lying in the grass. A pity that he was putting it back on. “I’m sorry, you what?” you asked him, shaking your head. “I fed the chickens as well as the goats. I milked them too,” he answered. You stared at him with confusion on your face. “You were sleeping so soundly. I know you take care of everything here yourself. You deserve a break and I knew I could give that to you. Now go in and eat,” he said with a slight demand behind his words. “You won’t join me?” you asked him. “I already ate and now that the chores are done I should go investigate some more. Perhaps our friend left me something new to find,” he answered. He followed you inside where he put on his armor that was now dry from the rain last night. You fed yourself as you watched him. Geralt slung his swords across his chest and pulled the leather strap tight. “Please be careful,” you said softly to him as he walked toward the doorway. He turned to look at you. “I always am,” he replied in a serious tone. Suddenly, he closed the distance between you and kissed you hard. Your heart jumped into your throat. Before you could say anything he was out the door.  
A day off. What the hell were you supposed to do with a day off? Getting dressed took all of ten minutes and sweeping the floor took less than that. Now you were standing in the middle of your home wondering what to do next. You decided perhaps fresh air would do you some good. Walking out the front door you peered over the large field of tall grass. You started walking with no particular destination in mind. You wanted to just let your mind run free as you made your way through the field at a slow pace. Eventually you made it up the small hill and turned to look back at your little farm. You had never seen it from out here before. It was cute, just a quaint little house with a few small gardens. A small fenced area where your goats were kept and a modest coop that housed your chickens. You smiled as you remembered Finnegan bringing you to see the land before he built the house. Back then you had no idea what you two were going to do with so much space, you deemed him crazy for making such a purchase. You plopped down on to the ground, the tall grass surrounding you. Lying back you closed your eyes and soaked up the rays of the sun, the only sound was that of the breeze rustling the leaves of the trees in the distance. 

After some time you heard the familiar hoof beats of Geralt’s horse. You sat up to find he was returning to the farm from his investigation. You watched as he looked around, searching for you. Part of you wanted to see how long it took before he started to panic, but you decided that was cruel. So you stood and began to make your way back down to the house, in no particular hurry, of course. He dismounted and continued to turn his head every which way until he spotted you in the grass. The breeze was softly blowing your hair around, some stray pieces tickled your face so you tucked them behind your ear. Once you got closer to him you noticed he was staring, his mouth slightly open. “What?” you asked him. “Nothing. You just….” he trailed off. “Just?” you asked. “You look so beautiful right now,” he finished. Your cheeks flushed. “Did you find anything?” you asked him, hoping to change the subject. “Uh, yeah. Our monster left some tracks in the mud. They were fresh so it was likely closer than we knew early this morning,” he answered. “What do you think it is?” you asked him nervously. “You have a Wyvern living nearby,” he said. “A what?” you choked. “A wyvern. I don’t know where exactly it is living, but your farm seems to be the only food source nearby. They typically go after flocks of sheep, picking them off, but since there are none, your goats are a good substitute,” he explained. “You haven’t seen anything that looked like a dragon flying recently?” he asked you. “Gods no. It’s a fucking dragon!” your question came out more as a scream. “No. They resemble dragons, people often confuse them. Wyverns, unlike dragons, don’t care about making off with a virgin or making a massacre of people. They just want your livestock. However, I don’t recommend getting in the way,” he pinned you with his yellow stare. “There is a swamp in those woods, not far from the treeline. The beast is likely settling there. It won’t be long before it makes an appearance and tries to take another goat,” he said. You nodded, fear turning your blood to ice. He must have noticed your unease because Geralt then gave you a reassuring look, “it’s going to be okay. I will take care of it.” It wasn’t the words he spoke that made the fear subside, but the look in his eyes. You believed him. There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in your mind that he was going to take care of this wyvern.

That evening you and Geralt sat at the table after finishing dinner, talking. He told some stories of his past experiences with monsters of all sorts, you listened intently. He was a marvel of a man. He spoke so eloquently for someone with such a rough exterior. Your mind began to replay the events of last night. How gentle he was while washing the mud from your feet, how sweet he was to make sure you were comfortable with him holding you close, how he quietly called you a good girl after you came on his hand. A jolt went through your body and right as it did his eyes met yours. He knew. He couldn’t read your mind, but he knew where it was. A slight smirk ghosted his lips as his eyes turned dark, the vertical pupils dilating ever so slightly. You leveled your stare. “Come here,” he instructed while holding out his hand. You stood and slowly sauntered over to him. His large hand wrapped around yours and he pulled you down to his lap so you were straddling him. His other hand cupped the side of your face, his thumb brushed over your bottom lip. You leaned forward to kiss him softly, but he had other plans. He pulled your face in hard, his tongue demanding entrance into your mouth. As you let him in, the hand that held yours let go and pulled up your skirts then found a home squeezing your rear. You broke away as the hand on your face trailed down to cup your breast. He pinched your nipple, rolling it between his fingers. A moan spilled over your lips as your head fell back and your hips rocked searching for friction. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he growled. You could feel him hardening beneath you. 

A crashing sound and panicked bleating instantly interrupted your moment. Both you and Geralt snapped your attention to the window. “Geralt,” you said quietly as your bodies stilled. “Shh. It’s alright,” he whispered, his stare fixated. You stood slowly and backed away so he was able to get up. He peeked out the window then quickly reared back. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on his swords. Quickly he stalked towards them and then slung them across his body, pulling the strap tight so they were high on his back and easily accessible. “Stay in here, stay out of sight, stay quiet,” he demanded. After those orders he stormed out the door.   
You didn’t dare go near the window as you heard the screeching of the wyvern. Your feet felt stuck to the floor. Your heart raced as sweat began to form on your brow. He was out there alone. Geralt was taking on that massive creature completely alone. Your subconscious knew he did this all of the time and this was no different to him as milking a goat was to you, but your stomach wouldn’t settle. Finally you gained the courage to peek out and see what was going on, even though he told you not to. You watched as Geralt leapt out of the way of the wyvern’s tail with ease. It charged him, but he was faster. He dodged the advance rolling to the ground then up on his feet just in time to strike the beast with his sword. Something caught your attention in your peripheral. Your goats. They were running as fast as possible into the field. You ran to the adjacent window to find the fencing was broken. “Shit!,” you breathed. Back to the other window you ran. You could get out the door unnoticed by the wyvern, easily. You had to get your goats. You grabbed a rope that was hanging on the wall and waited. As soon as the wyvern’s back was to you, you wrenched the door open and ran like hell. You didn’t look back. You ran as fast as your feet could carry you. Risking your life for two stupid goats wasn’t one of your best ideas, but those little shits were a part of your income. You needed them. You began your ascent up the small hill, closing in on them when you heard Geralt shouting your name. You glanced over your shoulder and the wyvern was on its way after you. “OH GODS,” you screamed. You hiked your skirts higher and kept going, determined to out run it. You knew no matter how fast you ran it was going to catch you and you were going to die, but you weren’t going to lie down and quit. “FUCK!” you heard Geralt yell. Your lungs burned as you gulped in air. Your legs began to stiffen and you could feel the earth rumbling as the beast got closer. ‘This is it, I’m going to die chasing these stupid goats’ you thought as dread filled your chest. 

That’s when your feet lost contact with the ground. You weren’t exactly sure what was happening but you felt a stabbing pain in your shoulder as you were lifted up. You realized Geralt was pulling you up onto his horse while the mare was at a dead run. You grabbed onto his thick bicep with your other hand and heaved yourself up onto the horse’s back then held on to Geralt’s waist for dear life as he drifted the horse in a sharp turn and began riding head on towards the wyvern. “GERALT,” you screamed. He unsheathed his sword as the distance closed between you and the reptile. You squeezed your eyes shut, bracing for impact, but it never came. “Fuck!” you heard Geralt. You heard a noise that sounds like a large tapestry in the wind. Opening your eyes you saw the wyvern wasn’t in front of you but now above you, flying away. The horse came to a stop. All three of you were panting in unison. “What happened? Where is it going?” you asked. Geralt didn’t respond. “Geralt?” you asked hoping for a response. “It’s retreating,” he finally replied. “It’s not circling back, I think it has given up tonight,” he continued. You didn’t respond, but watched as the wyvern shrunk with the distance. “C’mon Roach,” Geralt commanded the horse. The horse trotted back to the house, the short ride was silent. 

“My goats are gone,” you said as Geralt helped you down. “They won’t go far. I will look for them in the morning,” he replied, not looking at you. It didn’t take special powers to know he was pissed. He followed you into the house in silence. You didn’t know what to say to break the obvious tension in the air. “Why did you do that?” he asked, finally cutting the silence. “They’re my only income. The produce I grow doesn’t get me much,” you explained. When you turned around to face him you were struck with a menacing glare that shocked you. “You could have died,” he said angrily. You stammered, “I…”. “YOU COULD HAVE DIED!,” his voice boomed as he slammed his swords on the table, making you jump. Tears pricked your eyes and began to well at the corners. When his eyes met yours again they softened. “I...I’m sorry,” you began and he stalked toward you, closing the gap quickly. Geralt pulled you into his kiss hard as the tears spilled over your lashes, staining your cheeks. The kiss became desperate and hungry. His hand dove into your hair, fingers tangling in the strands. He turned your bodies and walked you backwards until your ass bumped into the table. Without breaking your kiss, his hands found your hips then hoisted you up so you were now sitting on the table top. He parted your legs aggressively with his thigh and his fingers began undoing the belt of your dress. You hiked the skirts up over your waist and once the belt was free he broke your kiss to pull both your dress and under tunic off so you were in nothing but your undergarments. Your hands made quick work of the buckles on parts of his armor as he went to work on the others. Soon the pieces dropped to the floor and you yanked the hem of his undershirt up and over his head. He gave you no time to admire him for he went after your undergarments like a man possessed. Your lips crashed once more as you heard the fabric rip and Geralt mumble, “I’ll buy you new ones.” Your core was throbbing as your heart rate rocketed towards the sky. “Fuck you smell delicious,” he panted, breaking your kiss once more. He took a step back to take a look at you, completely naked on the table in front of him. “You’re perfect,” he growled with approval. His fiery gaze lazily raking up your body. Heat flushed in your belly and traveled to your already soaking cunt. “Open your legs,” he commanded. A feeling of shame washed over you and your thighs squeezed. He said your name, his voice lowering, “Open. Your. Legs.” As your heart thundered in your chest, you slowly parted your thighs. The distance between them grew you and noticed his breathing picked up. Watching you, like a predator watching his prey, until you were fully exposed. 

Shame flushed your cheeks. He walked slowly back to you. “Perfect,” he rumbled. He stole a quick kiss on your lips then suddenly dropped to his knees. “Geralt wai..,” you didn’t finish your sentence because those strong hands gripped your hips and his face dove between your legs, his tongue swiping you. You inhaled sharply. “So fucking sweet,” you heard him say. His tongue lazily dragged up your slit again and stopped at your clit. He flicked it once then sucked it between his teeth gently. A loud moan escaped your throat as your head fell back. One hand left your hip and eased you back until you were flush with the table. His hand traveled down your abdomen and back to your hip as he sucked and licked at your sensitive nub. You closed your eyes and let go. A finger teased your entrance as he pulled his mouth away. Before you could protest, it plunged inside. You let out a small squeak of pleasure as your walls clamped down. A second finger entered and he began stroking you just as he did the night before. The pressure was beginning to build as your breath quickened and you rocked your hips hoping to find some sort of friction for your aching clit. He answered your silent plea, teasing you with his mouth. Your hands gripped the edge of the table as the tingling in your feet began. “Oh gods,” you pleaded loudly. His fingers began to stroke faster, he suckled harder. His fingers dug into your hip. You exploded with a cry of pleasure, back arching into him as your climax hit you. He continued, riding out your orgasm with you. When your back relaxed and came in contact with the table once more, Geralt’s fingers slowly slipped out of you and he released your clit. He offered a hand to help you sit up, your hair as wild as your eyes. 

You met his stare as your hand palmed the massive length that was straining against his leather trousers. He inhaled sharply. You began to stroke him and watched as the fire in those cat-like eyes burned hot, just for you. He rocked his hips slightly, meeting your palm with each stroke. “Fuck,” he breathed. He pulled your hand away and quickly lifted you off the table. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your arms tightened around his neck as you kissed him deeply. The taste of you was still on his tongue, your cum still on his lips. “You like how you taste?” he asked with a wicked grin. You nodded as your tongue dove in once more. He walked you to the bed and slammed you down. He was quick to follow, grinding his hard bulge into your core as he kissed you furiously. “Geralt,” you managed to breathe as he sucked at your neck. “Hmm?” he answered, not stopping. “Take your damn pants off and fuck me before I explode,” you demanded. He stilled, moving so that you were face to face. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?” he taunted. Geralt stood and began to untie the strings at the top of his pants. Shoving them down his powerful thighs, his cock sprang free and, much like the rest of him, it was massive, hard and stood proudly. A bead of precum glistened in the light from the fire. You pushed your way back on the bed as he climbed on, the muscles in his shoulders, arms and chest straining. He dipped down to kiss you again. Your hands found their way to his sides and they began to make their way up his back. Your fingers trailed over his skin, memorizing every scar. You felt the head of his cock pushing at your entrance. He moved his hips, slowly entering you, stretching you inch by delicious inch. You felt a twinge of pain as your pussy adjusted to accommodate the impressive length and girth that was Geralt. A soft moan escaped his throat. “You feel so good,” he murmured in your ear. Your walls clenched at his words and he sucked in a breath between his teeth. He began slowly thrusting into you, gently as if he feared he would break you. Your nails dug into his back as you lifted your hips, inviting him to go deeper. He began to pick up the pace, the head of his cock stroking the sensitive front wall. Every time he pulled out you immediately wished he hadn’t. He pushed up with his arms and sat back onto his calves, continuing to pump into you. HIs hands gripped your hips, his fingers digging into your flesh. Your arms went above your head to grip the side of the bed. “Perfect fucking tits,” he growled as they bounced with each thrust. 

One of his hands left your hip and his thumb found your clit. You moaned in appreciation. He moved his thumb in a circle, slowly picking up the pace as his cock slammed into you. “Oh Geralt,’ you moaned. “You want to cum...fuck….you want to cum on my cock?” he asked while panting, not taking his eyes off yours. You nodded quickly, “Yes, I’m so close, yes please,” you begged. He yanked your hips up higher off the bed, not breaking contact between his thumb and your clit. He pounded into you faster, your pleasure building at a rapid rate. You began to pant harder as sweat broke out over your entire body. You let go of the bed and grabbed his forearms. “Cum for me,” he demanded. His words ignited you. Your orgasm came fast and furious. Screaming out his name as your back arched, your head fell back and your nails dug into his flesh. He let out a roar as his own orgasm took over, his cock pulsed as cum spilled into you. Geralt collapsed on top of you, his head resting on your chest. Your fast paced breathing synchronized. You stroked his hair as you laid in silence. “Don’t ever put yourself in harm’s way again like you did tonight,” he said quietly, “promise me.” You nodded even though he wasn’t looking at you. “I promise,” you replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is not a good cook, just an FYI. But what he lacks in the kitchen, he makes up for in bed.

You awoke the next morning alone in the bed. ‘Does he ever sleep more than an hour?’ you thought to yourself. Surprise ran through you as you sat up and realized how rested you felt. It had been so long since you felt that sleep had benefited you in any way. You stretched as you crawled out of bed. Breakfast was on the table again, waiting for you while you slipped your under tunic on. You sat down and took your time as you filled up on what Geralt had prepared. Finishing your tea you heard a faint bleating coming from outside. The goats! You had nearly forgotten about them. You rushed to the door, swinging it wide open. Geralt was leading them down the hill towards the house. He had found them just as he promised the night before. Peering to your left you saw he had fixed the fencing as well. Appreciation bloomed in your chest.   
You ran back into the house to slip your shoes on so you could help Geralt get the goats settled in again. “I can’t believe you found them,” you called out to him as you opened the small gate to their pen. “They didn’t go too far. I found them chewing on some bushes right on the other side of the hill,” he replied while releasing the ropes from their necks. He stared at you with a smile. “What are you smirking at?” you asked him. “You always come out to tend your goats in your sleep wear?” he asked. You rolled your eyes, “I was in a hurry.” “It’s a shame I didn’t come back sooner. Perhaps you would have ran out naked instead,” he jested. “GERALT!” you exclaimed with a laugh. You pulled up your short stool to begin milking one of the goats. “Don’t just stand there gawking, grab the other bucket and get to work,” you instructed him with a wink. “Yes ma’am,” he replied mockingly as he went to grab the bucket. 

As the two of you worked you asked him, “Do you think we scared the wyvern off?”. He paused for a moment, “I don’t know,”. “I guess we will see tonight,” you replied. He nodded. When you finished he hauled both buckets over to the canisters you used to bring the milk into town. “I need to bring these to Mr. Pritchard today, so I’ll be gone for a while. It takes some time to travel,” you told him. Geralt looked at you pointedly. “You’re not walking to town and carrying these,” he said. “How do you propose I get them there then?” you asked with a slight annoyance. “I will take you,” he said, gesturing to Roach with a nod. “Oh,” you replied. “Unless, being seen with a mutant worries you,” he said quietly. Hearing him refer to himself as a mutant angered you, whether it was true or not. You straightened your spine and pegged him with a hard stare. “I would be honored to be escorted into town by a Witcher,” you said confidently. His brows raised slightly as a small smile formed on his lips. “In that case, as much as I hate saying this, get inside and get dressed, woman,” he commanded. A seductive smile took over your face, “Yes sir,” you replied, your voice husky. His eyes gave you a warning that you desperately wanted to push. You pulled up your skirt higher than necessary, exposing your thighs as you sauntered into the house. You could feel his eyes burning a hole into your back.

A few minutes later you met Geralt, who was already on the horse with the canisters attached on either side of the saddle. He held out his hand for you to take as he helped haul you up onto Roach’s back. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his back. “You’re lucky we only have so much time to make this delivery,” he said over his shoulder. “Am I?” you asked. You felt his body shake as he released a short laugh. You held on tight as you rode to town. It took less than half the time to arrive on horseback compared to when you walked. You directed Geralt to Mr. Pritchard’s store front. He helped you down and carried the canisters as he followed you inside. Mr. Pritchard exclaimed your name when he saw you open the door, but his smile fell instantly when he saw Geralt behind you. “Good afternoon Mr. Pritchard,” you greeted him as you watched his eyes go from you to Geralt. “This is Geralt, he is taking care of my monster problem,” you explained hoping that Mr. Pritchard would stop gawking. He relaxed a little, his eyes finding your face again. “Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine,” he finally said. Geralt set the milk on the counter and Mr. Pritchard handed you a small bag of coin. “Until next time,” you nodded then turned to walk out the door. You felt Geralt’s heavy footsteps as he followed you out. “Do you always get reactions like that?” you asked him once you were out of earshot of Mr. Pritchard. “That was one of the calmer reactions I’ve received,” he replied. You frowned. “It comes with the job, the reactions I mean. People fear what they don’t understand,” he said, clearly hoping you would stop frowning. When it didn’t work he sighed heavily, “Show me where I can replace those under garments I shredded off of you last night,” he said, much louder than you preferred him to. Heat shot straight down to your core as the memories from last night replayed in your head. Images of him on his knees between your legs flashed, the thought of how he filled you with his cock slammed into your brain. You took a sharp breath in then looked at him. The instant your eyes locked he inhaled deeply through his nose and you swore you heard him growl as his pupils dilated. He stepped in close as he snaked an arm around your side, hand resting on your lower back. Geralt leaned down and whispered into your ear, “I can still taste you on my tongue. I can still feel you squeezing my cock.” Your heart pounded. “I can hear your heart racing,” he continued, “and I can smell your desire.” “Geralt,” you said, your throat dry. He suddenly let go of you and took a step back. “Show me where to go,” he demanded. You nodded and began walking. You felt dizzy as your body buzzed. 

The ride home was slow. You didn’t mind though, it gave you a chance to appreciate the route from a different perspective. The sun was beginning to set and you could hear the familiar song of the grasshoppers in the distance. The sky was painted in different shades of pink and gold, the air was warm. You let down your hair so you could feel the breeze blow through it. You closed your eyes for a moment just to relish this feeling of warmth, this feeling of...happiness. Tears threatened to fall as you thought about how long it had been since you felt this way. Roach began picking up speed. You smiled as the breeze turned into wind and giggled when your hair whipped around crazily. Geralt looked over his shoulder at you and smiled. “C’mon Roach,” he called as he tapped the mare’s sides with his feet. She picked up even more speed and you held on tight squealing in delight. Before you knew it, Roach was slowing to a trot, you were home. Geralt dismounted first and a broad smile took over his face when he looked at you. “What?” you asked as you took his hand. He helped you down and shrugged, “You look so happy. You’re beautiful.” You blushed. “Come on big guy,” you said to him as you started walking towards the house, “it’s time for dinner and if you’re good I’ll let you have dessert first,” you winked. Gearlt was very quick to follow you in.

As soon as you were over the threshold of your home you began undoing the belt on your dress, you pulled it off and then pulled the under tunic up over your head. You dropped it to the floor as you peered over your shoulder at Geralt standing in the open doorway. Something dark took over his expression as he watched you sashay over to the bed. He kicked the door shut and pulled off his armor as he followed you. You crawled up onto the bed on your hands and knees, your ass completely exposed. You heard his shirt fall to the floor and the leather ties of his pants smacking as he undid them. “Don’t move,” he instructed and you stopped, still on your hands and knees. You didn’t look back at him, even when you heard a thud. Suddenly you felt his mouth on you, his hands gripping each cheek. You gasped. He dragged his tongue from your clit up to your entrance. He licked you a few times while he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of your ass. You looked over your shoulder at him as he stood. He gripped his hard length with his hand, stroking it. He guided the head to your opening and slammed into you, causing your arms to lose their bearings and your face fell into the bed. There was nothing slow about this like the night before, it was primal. He thrusted into you furiously as his nails dug into your sensitive cheek, his other hand slid up your back and he fisted your hair. He pulled, bringing you up until your back was flush with his chest. You felt your orgasm growing as the hand that was previously on your ass made its way around your hip and down over your mound. His fingers found your clit and you let out a loud moan. His quick breathing was hot in your ear and he kept his rhythm while rubbing your clit in small circles. That familiar tingle began its ascent up your legs as the heat flared in your belly and your walls began to squeeze him. “That’s it,” his voice was hoarse. His other hand left your hair and found itself around your throat. The small squeeze was all it took to send you over the edge. You screamed his name as your entire body tensed with your climax and at that moment you swore you saw stars. He roughly pushed you forward and gripped your hips as he pumped into you a few more times before his own orgasm took him. He emptied into you, his cock twitching. You both stayed still for a few moments while your breathing evened. He pulled out of you and immediately you missed the fullness. He helped you up and sat you on the bed. You watched as he pulled his pants on. “Lie down,” he said, breaking the silence. You did as he instructed. He pulled the blanket up over your naked body and brushed your hair out of your face. “Let me cook us something, you rest,” he said quietly.

You snuggled up as you watched him create a small dinner of venison, potatoes and bread that he bought while in town. He brought a plate to you when he was finished. You sat up in bed and waited until he joined you with his own plate to begin eating. The meat was over cooked, the potatoes under seasoned, but you were appreciative of his effort. He chuckled looking at you, “It’s terrible isn’t it?” he asked. “It’s not terrible, but you could benefit from a few tips,” you replied. He shook his head as he grinned. You moved to get up, but he stopped you. He took your plate and walked it to the counter. Returning to you, he sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m going to go into the woods tonight and see if the wyvern is around. I want you to stay inside this time,” he said with a serious look on his face. You nodded, you weren’t particularly wanting to recreate the whole event of almost dying last night. He cupped your face with one of his hands and you leaned into the welcome touch. “I shan’t be long,” he said then placed a kiss on your forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it.

You stayed in bed for quite some time after he left. The sun had finally disappeared, the moon was the only source of light outside. A loud screech coming from the woods startled you. You jumped from the bed and searched for something to throw over your naked body. By the time you found your tunic, put it on and got to the window Geralt had broken through the tree line, Roach was at a dead sprint. The wyvern shot up into the air above the trees. It locked onto Geralt and dove. Geralt jumped from Roach’s back, hit the ground and rolled to his feet. You could barely see into the dark but you saw him make a quick hand gesture and an unseen force knocked the wyvern back, causing it to roll to its side and fall to the hard ground with force. Geralt wasted no time and charged, sword in hand. Before the wyvern was able to get its bearings Geralt struck hard. The sword sliced into the wyvern’s neck, resulting in a torturous wail. Blood flooded the grass beneath them. Geralt pulled his sword free, struck one more time then resumed his fighting stance. Once the wyvern stopped writhing Geralt dropped his arms and the sword to his sides. He stared at the monster for a moment. You wrenched the door open, hiking your skirt up you ran as fast as your feet would carry you. “Geralt!,” you shouted. He looked up at you and sheathed his sword. “Are you okay?” you managed to croak between your quick breaths once you reached him. “I’m fine,” he replied quickly. He looked different. His face was pale, eyes dark. “Geralt, what’s wrong with you? Your face, its..” “Elixirs. Just a side effect. I’m okay,” he interrupted. “What kind of elixirs?” you asked, concern evident in your voice. “Nothing to worry about. They just give me an advantage over the beast,” he waved his hand in dismissal. You took that hand and squeezed it., “Come,” you pulled him behind you as you walked back to the house.

Once inside you saw blood splattered all over his armor “Take it off, I can clean it.” He slowly began undoing the buckles. You took each piece as he removed them. His shirt was covered in blood as well. Noticing this you instructed him to remove his shirt so you could wash it. He winced as he pulled it over his head and you saw bruises forming as well as a deep wound on his side. “Geralt, you said you were fine. You are not fine,” you clipped. You dropped the armor on the floor and walked hurriedly to your cabinet where you kept supplies for injuries. “Sit on that chair,” you demanded. When he didn’t move you raised your voice, “NOW.” He sat quickly. He watched as you cleaned his wound and dressed it. “Was it the same wyvern from last night?” you asked. You weren’t sure if it was a stupid question or not. He nodded. “They are solitary creatures. You won’t find one too close to another unless it’s to mate,” he explained. Relief rushed over you. You stood after you finished the final touches to his wound dressing. “Thank you,” you said as you stared into his eyes. He reached for your hand, pulling you to him. You straddled his lap, holding his face in your hands. You kissed him gently. His hands made their way into your hair as he pushed the kiss deeper. Suddenly he broke the kiss, swallowing hard. “What’s wrong?” you asked, your eyes searching his face. “The elixirs are wearing off,” he murmured. “You feel sick?” you asked. He closed his eyes and nodded. You climbed off his lap, grabbing his hand you guided him to the bed. “Lie down and rest,’ you instructed him. He climbed in and let out a pained moan as his body collapsed onto the straw filled mattress, his back facing you.

You sat at the table and watched him until you knew he was asleep. After extinguishing the lanterns that lit your home, you made your way to the bed. You climbed in next to him as quietly as possible and wrapped an arm around his side, snuggling into him. You inhaled the scent of his silver hair, notes of a woodsy musk filled your nostrils. You ingrained it into your brain, you wanted to remember this smell.

Your eyes fluttered open to Geralt’s face. His eyes were closed, his breathing quiet and even. You memorized every feature of his face. Every line, every scar, his eyelashes, his slender nose, his strong chin and his lips. He was gorgeous in every way. His eyes slowly opened. He cleared his throat, “Good morning,” his voice rough. You gave a small smile. “How are you feeling?” you asked him. “Much better,” he replied, his eyes closing again. “Any pain?” you asked. He shook his head a little, “Nothing catastrophic.” Your smile disappeared and as if he sensed it he opened his eyes. “You’re leaving today aren’t you?” you asked him, the pain evident in your voice. He sighed a little, “I am.” You felt a dull ache in your chest begin to form. He draped an arm over your side and pulled you into a soft kiss. “Don’t do that,” he said, pulling away. “Do what?” you asked confused. “Feel grief,” he replied. Before you could ask how he knew he covered your mouth with his. You closed your eyes and released your control. You weren’t going to let the inevitable goodbye ruin this moment, for it may be the last you have with him.

You broke the kiss, sat up and pulled your under tunic off. As soon as you laid back down, Geralt rolled on top of you, his weight pinning you into the bed. He kissed you deeply, his tongue entering your mouth and stroking yours. You reached up and buried your hands in his hair, giving it a slight tug. He moaned into your mouth as he ground his hips into you, his hard length threatening to burst through his pants. He untied them with one hand and braced himself with the other. You helped tug them down over his ass and down his solid thighs, he used his feet to kick them the rest of the way down until they were gone. Geralt kissed his way down your neck, over your collar bone and didn’t stop until his mouth met your breast. He sucked a nipple into his mouth while using his hand to palm the other. He rolled you nipple in his hand as he lightly bit the one in his mouth. You let out a small squeal, but pain subsided quickly as pleasure took over. You writhed beneath him, rolling your hips up seeking friction. He released the nipple in his mouth and kissed you once more as he entered you. His girth stretched you wide as he filled you slowly. His hand left your breast and gripped your hip as he thrusted gently, deep into you. You gripped his shoulders while he moved his mouth to your neck. “Geralt,” you whispered as you lifted your hips allowing him to get even deeper. He moaned into the nape of your neck. “You’re so fucking beautiful, your scent is intoxicating” he breathed. He began to pump faster and your walls clenched, grabbing his cock. He groaned your name. The hand on your hip moved between the two of you and his thumb found your clit, rubbing it slowly. He adjusted so his other arm was under you and he gripped the back of your neck, his stare fixated on your eyes. Your orgasm began building quickly with each thrust and each stroke of his thumb. “Cum for me,” he growled. You let go at his words, arching your back, curling your toes and digging your nails into his skin. You screamed as your climax took over. Geralt’s orgasm came at the same time, his cock twitched inside you. 

Geralt laid on top of you, his head on your chest as you both came down from your explosive highs. You stroked his hair while staring at the rafters above you. “I don’t think I want you to leave,” you finally said. His arms, which were wrapped around you, squeezed. “I have to. There are people who need my help,” he replied quietly. You closed your eyes momentarily, feeling the sting of tears threatening to spill over. Swallowing hard you asked, “I know, but can you blame me for wanting to be selfish?” He looked up at you with a small smile. “It has been so long since I felt alive,” you said, the pain in your voice evident. He rolled off of you and sat up. You refused to look at him because you knew if you did the tears behind your eyes would fall. “Look at me,” he demanded. You glanced over at his beautiful face. “You don’t need me to feel that way,” he continued, “you are a strong, capable woman. You can find life and happiness outside of me. I just reminded you of how it felt, so remember what you feel and go find it after I’m gone.” A laugh escaped your lips. “I never took you for a speaker of motivation,” you replied. He chuckled, the sad tension fading. “Come on, I need to get ready to go,” he held out his hand to help you up. “Shit, I haven’t had a chance to wash your things,” you cursed. “It’s alright, I’m pretty good at taking care of that stuff. I may not be a good cook, but I can clean my own clothing,” he winked at you. 

You both got dressed and you packed some food for him to take with him on his journey. As you walked outside he said, “When I pass through town I’ll find someone to come clean up the wyvern.” You thanked him then remembered you still owed him a reward. “Geralt, I don’t have much, but I will give you what coin I have as payment,” you looked up at him. He chuckled, “You don’t owe me anything. You gave me food and shelter, you even dressed my wound,” he replied. “Well, I can’t let you leave empty handed,” you scoffed. “I’m not,” he said holding up the goodies you packed for him. He kissed you once and then again, but this time it was harder, passionate. He released you then mounted his horse. “This isn’t the last we will see of each other, surely you know that,” he said. You smiled and shrugged. “One can only hope. Safe travels, Geralt,” you replied as you gave a small wave. With that he went on his way. You watched for a while as he shrunk in the distance until he disappeared completely. You let out a large, heavy sigh. You walked into your now empty home and shut the door behind you. Leaning into it, your head fell back with a quiet thud. You closed your eyes as the tears began to fall slowly, your chest heavy with the familiar loneliness gripping your heart.


End file.
